Often, when installing a new software product on a computer system, new versions of particular files which are included in the installation of the new product overwrite or replace older versions of the same files and used by existing products previously installed on the computer. Generally, this does not cause a problem. However, if the new software product is uninstalled from the computer system, the newer version files are often times removed from the computer system. This results in the impairment or inoperability of any software that rely on the removed files.
In addition, even if the new software product is not removed, existing software on the computer system which operated with a previous version of a file updated by the installation of the new software product may not operate correctly. Upon such an occurrence, the older software product may need to be reinstalled so that a copy of the older version of the affected file may be found. However, if the older version is reinstalled on the system, the new software product may not operate with the older version of the problem file.
Accordingly, most software products were designed to operate with versions of supporting files which shipped with the product. Thus, when newer versions of files replace older versions of files in new product installation, problems may occur with the existing software products such that these existing software products may remain unusable.
Thus, there exists the need for tracking files such that proper versions are installed with their corresponding software product, removed when no longer needed and also made available for reinstallation/restoration upon a problem when their base program is executed.